<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Stops by iwadimples</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878786">Coffee Stops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwadimples/pseuds/iwadimples'>iwadimples</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Coffee, Coffee Shop Alternative Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Short, Shy babies, iwaoi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwadimples/pseuds/iwadimples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa likes to order something different off of his regular coffee shop menu every time he visits. Iwaizumi starts adding new things, no matter how ridiculous and small, in fear of the former not coming back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/ Iwaizumi Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My favorite haikyuu fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Stops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi I know nothing about coffee pls don’t murder me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iwaizumi’s head snapped up as the silver bell above the door indicated the arrival of a new customer. He glanced at the clock and hid his smile as he spotted a familiar head of fluffy brown hair approaching him. He straightened and plastered on a small smile on his face, though it wasn’t entirely fake. “What can I get you today, Oikawa-San?” The pretty boy in front of hummed in answer, scanning the menu, searching for something new. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first time Oikawa had visited the small cafe on the corner of the street he had been making a quick stop before his classes began at university. He had instantly liked the low-key, easy-going atmosphere with its turquoise, brown, and white theme, and had enjoyed the taste of his drink while he took in the place and its workers and patrons. He had liked the place so much, in fact, that he had decided to come back the next day. He had decided to try something new just because he had never been one who liked to be stagnant. Turns out, the cafe had rather good food and drinks. So he made the cafe a regular stop everyday, and decided to try something new each time from curiosity. He would’ve been content in ordering something twice because the menu was so delectable, but only after he tried everything new. Except, the day that he had calculated he would have ordered everything once and would need to order a repeat, he had found something new on the menu. And each day after that, he found something new, even if it was the smallest change. And, naturally,he had to try it. He gave a small smile of satisfaction as he found the new menu item for the day: a steaming cup of macchiato, except added with a dash of raspberry syrup and chocolate creamer. He met the eyes of the barista (a rather cute one that was always on shift when Oikawa came in, who may or may not be another reason why he came in every day) and flashed his charming smile. “I’ll take the new macchiato variant.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck, Iwaizumi could’ve combusted from that smile alone. However, he kept his composure and nodded as he replied, “Coming right up,” and turned to prepare Oikawa’s drink. “How’s volleyball going?” The coffee shop owner had noticed when Oikawa had become a regular and had immediately learned his name, and the two were on pleasant terms. Honestly, he was amazed he even had the guts to talk to him. He had certainly shocked himself when he had first started up a casual conversation with the university volleyball player after his fourth visit. Iwaizumi had also noticed that Oikawa never ordered the same thing twice, so when he realized the brunette was nearing the end of the menu, he’d quickly conjured up something new to add. And had continued to add something new everyday in fear of Oikawa not coming back when he ran out of new things to try. The only issue was, this was day 50. Coming up with something new everyday for a month had been difficult, he wasn’t sure how he was going to last two, or three, or hopefully the entirety of Oikawa’s time left at uni. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, it’s going well,” Oikawa replied pleasantly, watching the back of Iwaizumi as the man worked. “I actually got scouted by the national scouts and they want me to play in the Olympics.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iwaizumi’s hand slipped and he softly cursed as he burned himself but continued on as if nothing had happened. “Really? That’s awesome. When will you start practicing for that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa shrugged, not missing the small movement made by Iwaizumi. “Next week approximately. They’re still figuring some things out, because apparently their libero is injured and they need to find one soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iwaizumi nodded as he finished Oikawa’s drink and turned to the counter. He told Oikawa the price and the setter pulled out the exact number of notes. The boys traded drink for money. “Do they have any ideas at least on who to recruit?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa excitedly took a sip from his drink, yelping as he found the contents piping. A look of exasperation passed over Iwaizumi’s face. How many times now had he told Oikawa that the drink wasn’t going anywhere and that he needed to let it cool down for a second? Although, it did make Iwaizumi happy that the male across from him enjoyed his drinks so much. Especially after he had started to add stupid little changes to them. Oikawa huffed impatiently at not being able to taste his drink yet as he answered, “Nishinoya Yu from Karasuno High in the Miyagi Prefecture has been the candidate they discuss the most.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surprise flickered in Iwaizumi’s eyes. “Didn’t he just graduate?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa nodded in answer and tried at his drink again, this time taking a smaller sip. He smiled and gave a thumbs up at Iwaizumi. “Great job as always, Iwa-Chan.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red dusted the spikey-haired male’s cheeks. “Thanks,” he said quietly. Oikawa had given him the nickname shortly after they became acquaintances, and Iwaizumi hadn’t protested. He kind of liked it, despite the “Chan” honorific and its usual implications. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They carried on casual conversation, including Oikawa’s rising volleyball career and Iwaizumi’s little shop, which had been growing in business the last few weeks. Oikawa frowned as he reached the end of his drink and looked at the time. “Well, I’m afraid our time’s up for today, Iwa-Chan! Same time tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iwaizumi nodded even as he became a little disappointed. “As always.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa smiled and waved as he neared the door. “See you later, Iwa-Chan!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iwaizumi waved back, a small smile mirrored on his lips. “Until tomorrow, Oikawa-San!” They remained waving until Oikawa disappeared beyond the window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both boys sighed as the other disappeared from view. Tomorrow, they’d try to ask the other out for a date.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>